johnsters_baldi_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Fun New School
Baldi's Fun New School (Originally 2020 Baldi Mod And Abbreviated As BFNS) 'is the name of a mod being developed by Johnster Space Program/Johnster Space Games. It started being developed around late december 2019, and is planned to be released sometime in early 2020. Unlike johnster's previous mods, this mod uses an entirely custom made map, based on a draft he made previously. On December 31, 2019, a video was uploaded showing an extremely early development build look at the mod. It includes features such as the minimap, and also a new feature, an elevator opening intro to the school like the one in baldi's basics kickstarter demo. On January 1, 2020, another video was uploaded, this time showing a more finished development version of the mod. It was the first time all 7 notebooks had been added, and the mod was now possible to beat. Also, things such as walls, doors, and the ceiling were added, along with proper character AI and character spawn locations. Another new feature, the ability to switch between title screens, was also shown. On January 2, 2020, the mod reached an alpha state of development, which included more improvements, 5 item slots, and also 3 new characters, each of which had a random chance of spawning in the map. Some new screenshots were also uploaded, for the then upcoming private alpha version. The next day, the private alpha was released to testers. On January 4, the public beta, which included lots of improvements, was released. It added 2 new items, portable tape player, and lost pencil (though, the pencil was later removed in a development version of the pre-release) along with a new gamemode, free-run mode, which was a suggestion. On January 10, 2019 the pre-release version came out, with the addition of improvements, secret codes, a better thinkpad, and a new secret ending, TE. Story ''To celebrate 2020, Baldi has made an entirely new school from scratch, for you to have fun in! Besides Baldi, his f̸̣̓r̷͚̀̒͠ị̵̢̩̏̃͠e̴̤͈̦͛̌n̶͙̓̃̃d̸̲̝̀͘s̷̩͛͜͝ ̵̡̣͗h̷̲̍̅a̷͈͙͗v̸̡̳͊e̶̜̒̓ c̵̡̛̙̤̦͆̈o̷̬͚̰̤̒̇͛m̵̫̯͖̎̂̊͜ë̶̜͎́ ̴̰̝̆̀̌͘͜͜t̶̡̥͕͇̃͝o̸̺̬͒o̸͉̥̠̽̏̊̎!̵̨̱͉̱͋͛͐̈́ WHY DID YOU COME BACK?!? It's somehow worse than before, you should of destroyed the game. Even though you came back, i can still help you. Find items, use them to your advantage. Make noises, to make him go somewhere away from you. Don't make him mad! Once y̵̡̫̭̞̅͛̋ǒ̶̩̬̪̋͐͘ú̷͕̠̩͂ ̸͓̾ď̵̯̰̜͊̑o̵͇͍͛̈́̆,̷̜̗̤̉̄͂͝ ̴̼̮̻͛͌t̴̢̰̥̋͘h̵̞͂́̉̕e̵͇̯͂̚r̶͕̕e̸̪̿͗͒͘ͅ'̷̗̯̗̰͌͗̍̐s̵̨̳̔̓ ̶̛͎ǹ̸͍̀o̸̞͇̦̚ ̸̡͇̘̩̀g̵̦̲̖̈́͑͗o̶͓̭̍̀̈́̀͜ḯ̷͜n̸̫̝̦͂̄͘g̴̫̃ ̷̗͇́͂̃̓b̶̘̌̊̓̑ȁ̸͍̭͈͑̓ Get 7 notebooks like you normally do, and baldi hopes you have fun exploring the brand new school while doing so! Characters Baldi, 1st Prize, Arts and Crafters, Principal, Playtime, Gotta Sweep, Filename2 (Secret Ending), Cloudy Copter, TestDithered, 0th Prize, Jimmy (Mentioned Character), Expedition Baldi (TE Ending), Your Friend (TE Ending) Trivia * This was johnster's first baldi mod to use a 100% custom map, not just a slightly redesigned here school map, like in some of his other decompile mods * The mod is called Baldi's Fun New School *Earlier in development, the mod was referred to as 2020 Baldi Mod before recieving its current name *It is johnster's first 2020 baldi mod to be released. *The mod also includes a minimap, accessed via the TAB key. *The model for the pencil item was made in Paint 3D, then dithered in GIMP. It was later removed in the pre-release version. Gallery Pre-Release= Baldifunnewschoolprereleasepad.png|A development image of the pre-release, showing the new think pad with working number pad buttons. Baldifunnewschoolprereleasepad2.png|Another development image of the pre-release, showing the new think pad with working number pad buttons. Baldifunnewschoolprereleasedevimage.jpg|Development image of the pre-release version, showing the better looking school. DollarItemTextureDithered.png|The dollar item texture in the pre-release. DollarMachineDithered.png|The dollar machine texture in the pre-release. ChewsiBarTexture.png|The chewsi speedy bar item texture in the pre-release. RandomItemMachineTextureDithered.png|The random item machine in the pre-release. RareMachineFrontTextureDithered.png| The rare machine texture in the pre-release. |-|Public Beta= Publicbetamodescreenbfns.png|The mode select screen in the public beta. Detentionroombfnsbeta.png| The detention room in the public beta. Portabletapeitembfnsbeta.png| The portable tape player item in the public beta. Poster PortableTape.png| The poster mentioning the portable tape player. Poster PencilStab.png| The poster mentioning the lost pencil item. BaldiFunSchoolTitle2.jpg| An alternate title, used in the splash banner for the public beta. |-|Private Alpha= Screenshot1.png|Baldi In The Starting Area. Screenshot2.png|Baldi And Cloudy Copter In The Cafeteria. Screenshot3.png|The Minimap And A Classroom. Screenshot4.png|1st Prize and TestDithered. Screenshot5.png|Baldi And A Faculty Room. Screenshot6.png|The Principal's Office. Screenshot7.png|The Cafeteria. |-|Early Dev Builds= Baldi2020ModMap.png|The map planned to be used for the mod. Item and notebook locations are shown. 2020baldimodmapmoredone.png|A more finished version of the map layout (Unfinished). 2020baldimodstartingareaunfinished.png| The starting area when played in Unity (Unfinished). 2020baldimapcharactertestunfinished.png| The characters being tested in the early map layout (Unfinished). Minimaptest2020baldipng.png|An early version of the minimap being tested in Unity. New.png| A more finished version of the map, now with some walls and doors. Baldi2020mapff.png| The map, now with a finished layout. Changelog/Devlog This is pretty extensive, but if you want a look at most changes that were added in updates, this is good to look at. ''Pre-Release 1b Version (Released 1/20/20)'' * Updated Credits (Added Baldis Son, MTM 101, etc.) * Updated Free-Run Mode, Now Same As Story/Endless Mode * Added 4 New Secret YCTP Codes (Hint: Try Ones Like 31718) * Added Sign And Text In Free-Run Mode * TE Ending Now Possible To Get In Free-Run Mode * Changed Warning Screen Text * Changed Bal_Prize In Free-Run Mode * (Hopefully) Fixed Elevator Intro For 16:10 Aspect Ratio ''Pre-Release Version (Released 1/10/20)'' *Removed Jimmy's Lost Pencil And Its Posters (It Didn't Do Anything) *Removed Orange Ceilings, Gave Them Normal Ceiling Textures *Removed Faculty Room Notebook *Fixed Being Able To Leave Principal's Office Via Nearby Room (Now A Wall Is There) *Fixed Being Able To Collect 8 Notebooks In Story/Free Run Mode (8/7) *Fixed Being Able To See Through Some Parts Of The Ceiling In Certain Areas *Colored The Notebooks In Free-Run Mode *Moved Credits Button *Added Shadows To Objects (Desks, Tables, etc.) *Made It So Shadows Appear On Minimap *Made Starting Detention Time 5 Seconds *Made Detention Time Increase By 5 Seconds, not 15 *Added 2 New Principal Voicelines *Added Rare Machine *Added Random Machine *Added Dollar Machine *Added Dollar Item *Added Teleporter Item *Added Chewsi Speedy Bar Item *Added Principal Banner Item *Redesigned You Can Think Pad (YCTP) *Added Working Numberpad To YCTP *Added Number Button Walls (Like The Ones From Birthday Bash) *Added New Ending (TE) *Added Secret Codes To YCTP *Changed Mode Select Screen *Added New Story And Endless Mode Icons ''Public Beta Version (Released 1/4/20)'' *Changed Character Map Icons (Except For The New Characters) *Changed Bal_MainMenu (For Public Beta) *Added Free-Run Mode *Added 2 New Items *Added Portable Tape Player *Added Lost Pencil *Added Posters For The New Items *Improved Some Stuff *Added Music To Credits Screen, Posters For New Characters In Detention Room *Added Posters, More Desks, Chalkboards, And Tables *Added Credits Screen (On Title Screen/How To Play) *Changed Bal_Wave099 Sprite *Changed Bal_Talk Sprites *Changed Bal_Slap Sprites *Changed Pause Screen And Bal_Nod/Shake Sprites *Gave Change Title Screen Button A Proper Texture *Added BSODA Machine In The Cafeteria *Fixed Bug Where You Could Get No Escaping Detention From Principal While Still In The Detention Room (Hopefully) *Updated Detention Room Collider, Should Fix Previously Mentioned Bug *Changed Font ''Private Alpha Version (Released 1/3/20)'' *Added 3 New Characters *Added Random Character Chooser *Gave The New Characters Icons On The Minimap *New Mode Select Screen *Added Gotta Sweep Door *Added Principal's Office Door *Change Bal_Prize Sound *Gave New Item Slots A Texture *Added More Doors, And Some Windows *Gave The Cafeteria Some Tables *Improved Mode Select Screen *Put Notebooks On Desks, Slightly Moved One *Changed Bal_Intro Voiceline (For Private Alpha) *Updated Player's Icon On The Minimap *Made Intro Music Change Depending On Which Title Screen Is Selected *Added 5 Item Slots *Fixed All 5 Item Slots Not Updating Correctly *Fixed The Bully Blocking You If Your First 3 Slots Only Had No Items ''Pre-Alpha Development Versions (Between 12/31/19 - 1/2/20)' *Finished Walling The Map *Improved Principal, Sweep, And Cafeteria Rooms *Changed Normal Ending Screen *Added Ceilings *Changed Character Spawn Locations To Match Those On Map *Updated AI_Wander Points and AI_Wander Rooms To Fit With The Map *Started Adding Some Doors *Changed Start, How To Play, And Back Buttons *New How To Play Screen *Moved Some Buttons Around *Added The Ability To Switch/Change Title Screens (Wow!) *Made It So When The Title Screen Is Changed, It Saves The Last Title Screen You Had *Changed Starting Baldi's Location *Moved Title Screen Buttons *Improved The Minimap *Starting Adding Some Doors/Walls *Added Elevator Intro Videos Music/Voicelines Category:Mods